


Good Directions

by Formally_Known_As_B



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Chai Tea?, Coffee Shop, Confusion, F/M, First Post, H-Bomb accident, Hope you enjoy, I suck at tags, Infrared, Marvel movie spoilers, Reader Insert, Reader doesn't know much about the Avengers, Reader doesn't watch T.V., Reader has been in an accident, Reader is clueless when it comes to the Avengers, Sam Wilson is your best friend, Tony is clumsy, Tony makes me face palm, Using powers in secret, more tags to come, moving to New York, thank God for fireproof pockets, thermodynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formally_Known_As_B/pseuds/Formally_Known_As_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are best friends with Sam Wilson but you don't know he's Falcon or  apart of the Avengers. In fact you know nothing about the Avengers except for the fact that they saved the world twice and something happened in D.C. But you only learned about that over the radio since you don't watch and keep up with the news. Sam convinces you to move to New York where he has found a job for you. With the Avengers. But it's one that might expose your biggest secret that could possibly hurt everyone around you including yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first post/fanfic/story or whatever you want to call it. I really hope you enjoy this! I spent a LOT of time learning about Thermodynamics just so I could write this story.  
> Enjoy!

(Y/n) P.O.V.

 

\-------Present Day-------

 

"There." I said putting my hands on my hips. Looking around the tiny apartment, I made sure I had gotten everything. It was completely empty and bare except for my suitcase, purse and coat which sat by the front door.

"I'm finally doing this," I said out loud, but to no one in particular. "I'm actually moving to New York."

Walking over to the door, I pulled on my brown leather jacket. I looked down at my outfit. Brown combat boots, dark blue jeans, and my (f/c) T-shirt. My (h/l), (h/c) hair was down since it was still curly from when I curled it yesterday. It's not like I'm trying to impress someone at the airport. Looking around the small apartment last time to make sure I didn't forget anything, I grabbed my bag and suitcase and headed out the door.

 

~~~~~~~ A week earlier ~~~~~~~

 

"Hello?" I said, answering the phone. I set down the book I was about to start reading and sat down on the couch.

"Hey (y/n)!" Said the familiar jovial man on the other end.

"Hey Sam! What's going on?" I said delighted to hear my best friends voice. I've known Sam Wilson for the longest time. We went to college together and have been friends ever since. It's been over two weeks since I last heard from him. Ever since he got his new job doing who knows what, he's been gone for weeks, sometimes even months at a time on business trips. Which really sucks. For me, since I don't have anyone else to rant or talk to.

"Not much just work, have you found a job that suits you yet?" Sam asked abruptly. He always asked that question every time we talk, but the way he asked it caught me off guard. I have been hopping from job to job over the last few years ever since getting out of college, trying to figure out which one suited me best.

"No not yet," I sighed, "While you were off at work, I worked as a secretary for a children's hospital for a day. I couldn't handle all the sick kids coming in and after the first hour of working at that place, I burst into tears about seven times. SEVEN TIMES! You can't even believe how EMBARRASSING that was! I told the boss that I wasn't cut out for the job and he agreed. I haven't found a job since." There was a stifled laugh on the other end of the call.

"Well that's too bad. I know you're good with kids. Anyway, that's not why I called you. What do you think about coming up to New York and living here? Before you say anything hear me out ok?" He quickly added.

Although he couldn't see me, my mouth was opening and closing in confusion. I nodded my head yes, but remembered he couldn't see me.  
"Okay. There better be a good reason Wilson."

"Oh it is, trust me. Okay, so I know of a really good job that's opening up and I think it would be perfect for you. It's at my work and they provide a place for you to stay. We could hang out more and work together! It would be awesome!" He sounded so hopeful and excited.  I knew I couldn't turn him down.

"What's the job opening for?" I had started pacing at this point, I always walk and talk. 

"It's a surprise! But don't worry, I know you'll love it! You'll finally be able to use the degrees you got in engineering and in thermodynamics! I know you haven't been able to find a job that allows you to use your degree in thermodynamics yet. Trust me you'll love it!"

I froze in place. There was a reason why I hadn't been looking for a job in thermodynamics. Not since the incident.

"You still there (y/n)?"

"Yeah I'm here... Sorry, I got distracted." I lied.

"Well what do you say? I have plane tickets I can order for you! Please? It'll be fun and a great opportunity to start over!" He was begging at this point. I couldn't just turn him down, he'd want an explanation and if tell him about the incident, he would think I'm a monster. I AM a monster. I couldn't think of a solid excuse. I am so screwed.

"Okay. I'm in. When is the flight?" I say trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"In a week. Your flight leaves at 3:45 pm. I'll text you the flight itinerary. I can't wait to see you (y/n)!"

"I can't wait to see you too!" I said with a huge grin on my face. I was excited at the fact I would get to see Sam. Not so much the job that had to do with thermodynamics.

"Great! Talk to you later! Start packing! Bye!" He quickly added excitedly.

"Okay I will! Bye!" I said as I hung up the phone. I set it down on top of the book and sat in silence. My mind then drifted back to the memory of the incident.

 

**(Flashback)**

 

It was just after college and I decided to volunteer at a lab in a very secluded part of the country and help study thermodynamics. They were studying how to use entropy against itself in order to dismantle a live bomb. What I didn't know at the time was that it was that the bomb they were studying was in fact a H-Bomb. They didn't tell us this of course because they knew they would never get volunteers if they did.  And when you're trying to find ways to make a live bomb _not_ detonate and you are basically doing trial and error, there's a possibility of the bomb exploding. A very big possibility.

We were all ready and the experiment was all set up. There was about 25 of us and we were all seated in the lab watching the video feed on the monitors of the vast empty terrain with the bomb in the middle. We were exactly five miles away from the bomb and were told that even if it did blow up, we were safe. But of course, that too was a lie.  
Everything was in place and we were ready to get started. No one wanted to miss one second of the experiment so everyone was arguing saying they didn't want to be the one who had to leave and set off the bomb. After five minutes of getting no where, I volunteered to go set off the bomb. It was a huge building about a mile long and the button to set off the bomb was located two miles away from the lab in a detached building that was about the size of one of the portable classrooms I remember having at in elementary school. I remember someone once asked why it was set up like that. "Because you don't want to be working around in a lab and accidentally push a button that sets a bomb off that could kill us all." They had said.  It toke me about 10 minutes to get there. I had a walkie talkie and radioed in to make sure they were ready for me to press the button. I was now exactly 7 miles away from the bomb. They said everything was in place and the started the count down.

**_10_ **

**_9_ **

**_8_ **

**_7_ **

**_6_ **

**_5_ **

**_4_ **

**_3_ **

**_2_ **

**_1_ **

_**Go!** _

I remember pushing the button and immediately seeing a bright flash and then nothing but a vast darkness.


	2. The Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets her powers.

 

(Flashback continued)

 

A powerful wave flung me backwards, my back slamming into the bar concrete floor with a loud thud. An intense heat was scalding and burning at my skin. I went to scream out in pain but I couldn't.

I couldn't speak, or maybe I could, but I couldn't hear it.  
My eyes were wide open, but all I could see was a white light.  
I couldn't hear anything but a constant ringing in my ears.  
I couldn't move, I felt paralyzed.  
But I could feel EVERYTHING.

I could feel the immense, blazing sensation that crawled and stung my skin. I was panting, sweating, and letting out silent, horrid screams. I felt as though someone just set my whole body on fire. It kept getting more and more painful until it went cold. The heat had become so intense it was freezing. All of a sudden, my body started jerking and spasming in every direction. My arms and legs were flailing left and right, each movement sending a shock of pain up my body. I felt the frozen feeling, much like frost bite, crawling through my veins, starting in my at my finger tips. I felt it rapidly climbing up my limbs, trying to completely take control over my body. It spread through my arms, then to my legs, then up to my head. My body stopped jerking. The frost bite then turned extremely hot. I felt the burning, yet freezing, wave, as it excruciatingly slowly, engulfed my heart. I felt my heart stop. That's when I blacked out.

.

.

.

I jolted awake, breathing heavily. I frantically looked around. Everything around me was demolished. There was smoke and fire everywhere. The sky was dark with smoke and filled with gray clouds. There was a circle on the ground all around me, about twenty feet in diameter. Nothing was in the circle except for me, and I smack dab in the middle of it. I quickly stood up and scanned the area. Everything had been reduced to rubble. Smoke stung at my eyes and burned my nose. I went to cover my nose, but I froze half way.

My lab coat sleeve was on fire, but I couldn't feel it. As quickly as possible, I ripped the coat off of me, and stomped on it, putting out the fire. I stood there in ripped jeans and a tank top, that were now covered holes that the fire had burned through them.

That's when I noticed my arms. They were glowing a light shade of orange. My gaze traveled down my arms and to my hands. All of my skin was glowing orange. I started having a panic attack. There were no lights around me that could be causing my skin to look orange. I didn't know what happened to me. I didn't know why the fire didn't burn me. I didn't know why I was ORANGE. Or why I was even alive. I could've sworn I felt my heart stop beating. I started hyperventilating. All of a sudden, a wall of flames shot up from the ground all around me and encircled me. I freaked out even more. The flames danced around me in a wide circle, but there was no smoke. I had tears streaming down my face and was having trouble getting air into my lungs. I collapsed onto the ground and cried. I didn't know what was happening. I hugged my knees to my chest, and rocked back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

The wall of fire started shrinking, until it vanished into the ground. The air around me became very cold and frigid. But it wasn't because the flames were gone. The air temperature had dropped drastically, but the thing was, I wasn't COLD. I felt fine. My tears turned to ice and fell to the ground in perfect little crystals. For some reason, the chilled air began to soothe me, and I stopped crying. I looked at my hands again and they were glowing a light blue.

I looked up at the sky my and let out a long, shaky breath. That's when I had a feeling someone or something was watching me. I tilted my head back down and looked around. I didn't see anything but I felt heat radiating off of something. I looked in the direction I felt the heat coming from. Nothing was there. I closed my eyes again, and that's when I saw it. With my eyes closed, instead only being able to see black, I could see the world around me in infrared. I looked around with my eyes closed ( I didn't think that was even possible), and saw a a purplish-blue outline of what appeared to be a bird. With my eyes still closed, I felt the ground around me and picked up a rock. I aimed it towards the the purple silhouette of the bird and threw it. A bird fluttered out from behind the rubble and squawked at me. Without a second thought, I raised my hands, palms facing the bird, as if it were going to harm me.

_**-CRUNCH-** _

My eyes flew open at the sound and sat there wide-eyed, staring in disbelief. The bird in front of me appeared to have been thrown backwards, smashed into a piece of debris, and was now lifeless on the ground, it's body broken. The heat that was radiating from the bird disappeared. I closed my eyes and saw the purple glow of the bird slowly fade away.

I quickly diverted my eyes away from the dead bird and over at a big piece of rubble. I looked at my hand again, then raised it. Focusing on that single piece of debris, I closed my hand into a fist and the rock exploded flying everywhere. I jumped back, shielding my face from the rock shrapnel.

A few small pieces hit my arms, but it wasn't too bad. After a few moments, I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at the sky. The smoke was gone for the most part, and the sun was now peaking through the clouds. It was about midday. I stood up and looked at the demolished lab one last time and started down the gravel road that lead back to the nearest town. The cars were completely obliterated and I knew there was no supplies I could salvage. Not wanting to stick around, I started down the gravel road that lead back to the nearest town. I knew it would be a long walk, but convinced myself it would be worth it in the end. The gravel under my feet crunched as I walked and stared at my hands that were now back to my normal skin color, trying to figure out what just happened. I went over the past events;

I pressed the button that set off a bomb. Something happened to my body and my heart stopped. A wall of flames shot up when I freaked out, and the temperature dropped when I cried. I had somehow flung a bird backwards so hard, it was crushed. When I closed my eyes I saw in infrared. I smashed a rock that was 10 feet away from me into pieces. And last, but not least, I had been glowing different colors.

I could see in infrared. When I had big emotion swings, something happened. When I do hand gestures something happens to the thing I'm focused on.

Heat. Temperature change. Air pressure. The bomb. It all made sense.

I stopped mid-step, my eyes wide-open. I knew what happened. It all made sense. I continued walking.

.

.

.

When I arrived at the town, it was dark. The streets were empty and abandoned. I walked up to a big, blue metal mailbox and squatted down next to it. I held out my index finger and a flame danced around my finger tip. I drew a small circle all around one of the screws and melted the metal, allowing me to get the screw. I stood up and made my way over to a payphone. Once I was in front of it, closed my eyes. If my theory was right, this would work. I focused on hand. I convinced myself I was holding a coin. Slowly, I felt the screw in my hand melt and shift into the shape of a coin. I opened my eyes and blew a freezing breath onto the fake coin making it freeze and harden instantly. I put the fake coin into the payphone and sure enough, the payphone accepted it.

I picked up the phone and dialed 911. I told them that a bomb had gone off at a facility about 30 miles north. I told them it was a lab experiment and that all 24 of the people were dead because of the accident. I didn't tell them that there were actually 25 of us. I didn't tell them I survived. I didn't tell them my name. I didn't tell them that I was one of the volunteers. When they asked me how I knew this, I hung up. I walked a couple blocks to the hotel I was staying at, and slipped into my room, jumped in the shower, changed, threw away my burned clothes, thanked the lord that the lab had the strict, no-phone-or-purse-at-the-facility, rule and slept. I stayed there a couple more days trying to get my glowing under control. Once I felt as though I had my new "powers" under control and after I had processed everything, I went back home and never looked back. I stayed as far away from thermodynamics as I possibly could ever since.

 

(End of Flashback)

 

I shook my head trying to shake the memories out of my head and stood up. Nothing good came out of that day.

"Time to start packing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't catch it, thermodynamics is the study of temperature, pressure and the transfer of energy as heat. So you, the reader, can control fire (heat), temperature (hot and cold), and can see in infrared because that is how you can how hot something is. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!!! I love writhing this story and I'm going to try and post once a month but I'm not making any promises. Big chapter coming up!  
> Don't be afraid to tell me what you think. 
> 
> Love, B


	3. Lost in New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets lost in New York and someone comes to help...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very hesitant about posting this chapter today because it's about airplanes and New York. If you guys don't know, today is 9/11 at least where I live. 
> 
> On 9/11/2001, 4 airplanes were hijacked by terrorists, two crashing into and destroying the World Trade Center (the Twin Towers), the Pentagon, and the White House. The passengers on the plane headed to the White House took over the terrorists and crashed into a field in Pennsylvania, saving the White House, but losing the lives of all the passengers on the plane. 
> 
> I would like to dedicate this chapter to all those who lost their lives or loved ones due to the attack. 
> 
> God bless all of you, and may you forever be in our memories. 
> 
> Bless you all,  
> Brianna

 

\-------Present Day------

 

A cool breeze whipped my hair behind my shoulders, as I walked out of the LaGuardia Airport with my suitcase in hand. It was stuffy and crowded in the airport, so it felt good to be on solid ground and get a breath of fresh air.

Apparently, Sam had gotten me first class tickets which were much appreciated. I got to watch TV on the plane which was nice, considering I didn't get many opportunities to. Ever since I started hopping from job to job, I couldn't afford cable, so I stuck with the good old fashioned radio to listen to the news.

I grabbed my phone out of my purse and switched it out of airplane mode. It was just a couple minutes past 5.  
There was 1 unread text message.

Sam-  
Sorry I can't come pick you up from the airport. Something came up at work. Meet me at the coffee shop on 58th and Broadway at 6. See you soon!

(Y/n)-  
Just landed a couple of minutes ago. No problem. See you there!

I sighed. At least I get to explore the city a bit.

I maneuvered my way around some people muttering some"Excuse me"s and once I was at the curb of the sidewalk, I raised my hand and called for a cab. Once one finally stopped for me, I set my suitcase and purse on the seat and buckled up.

The driver lifted an eyebrow. I guess not that many people buckle their seatbelt when they're in a cab.

“Where would you like me to take you?” the driver asked. He was probably in his late 40’s, or early 50’s. He had wrinkles and his hair was starting to gray.

I sighed, “I don’t know, actually."

“First time here?” he asked.

“Yeah. Any good recommended sightseeing spots?”

“I think I know just the place.”

“Okay, thanks.” I said with a small smile and we pulled out of the airport and started out on our little journey.

I stared out the car window, looking at the scenery as it blurred past. I fumbled with my hands in my lap. I was nervous, scared, terrified, excited, anxious, and giddy all at the same time. I really don’t want to work with thermodynamics, but if it means I get to work with my best friend, I could tough it out. I mean, I get an apartment as a bonus. It couldn’t be that bad right? It’s not like we’ll be working with bombs. God, I hope we don't work bombs.

“Do you mind if I turn on the air conditioning? It’s getting a little hot in here.” The driver asked.

I looked away from the window and at the fingertips of my right hand. They were glowing the tiniest bit, but not enough for him to notice.

“I don’t mind.” I said feeling guilty. I have to be really careful from now on. No one can find out.

We sat in silence for the rest of the ride. I spent the rest of the trip thinking about what my new workplace would look like, what I would be doing, and who I’d be working with.

When the cab finally stopped, I looked out the window. I couldn’t see much since people and cars were blocking the view.

I unbuckled the seatbelt and quickly rummaged through my purse, and pulled out 2 twenties. “Thanks for the ride!” I said handing it to the driver. Before he could say anything, I grabbed my stuff and rushed out of the car.

I was greeted by the loud sounds of people chattering and cars honking. People were bustling about, never quite stopping. I held on tight to my suitcase as I started to be carried away by the never-ending flow of people, and had to look over my shoulder to catch a glimpse of the building I was supposed to be sightseeing.

It was a tall, modern tower with big glass windows. I wouldn’t have been surprised if it was taller than the Empire State Building. But how would I know? I’ve never seen the Empire State Building. Mental note: go see the Empire State Building.

There was a cloud in the way, covering the top part of the tower so I couldn't see it.  
Just as I was being carried around the corner, the cloud was moving out of the way, slowly revealing the tower. I strained my neck and caught one last glimpse, just long enough to see the big “A” appear from behind the cloud.

I didn't know there was a building like that here in New York. Why was it a popular sightseeing spot? I’ll ask Sam about it later.

I let the sea of people, guide me along, looking at all the beautiful tall buildings, until I got tired of walking. I stopped, and leaned on a nearby pole. I checked my phone and the time read 5:49.

Time to go the coffee shop. I stood up straight and spun in a tiny circle, looking all around me for some form of a sign or street name to tell me where I was. I must have looked really lost, because that’s when I felt a tap on my shoulder…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the amazing support!!!  
> You guys don't even know how happy I've been ever since I started writing this!!! Sorry this is a short chapter. Next chapter will be longer!!! I promise!!!


	4. The Man at the Corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, um, I was wondering if you knew a quick way to get to the coffee shop on 58th and Broadway?"

I quickly turn around. I find myself face to face with a girl wearing a T-shirt that read, "I <3 Thor". I stared at the name "Thor" confused. I didn't get that reference.

Mental note: ask Sam and have him fill me in later.

She had her long sandy blond hair up in a ponytail and was purple wearing glasses. She was holding a stack of flyers in one arm, had a big bag strapped around her shoulder, and was holding out a flyer for me to take.

"You don't look like you're from around here. You should come to the grand opening! The first 20 couples get in for free!" she replied giving me a big smile.

I hesitate, then slowly reach out to take the bright pink flyer. It was for a little restaurant that's having its grand opening to on Wednesday, two weeks from now. It included the time and place in big letters on the very top.  
"Um, thanks." I said, looking up from the flyer.

"Was I right? Have you never been here before?" she asked as she reached into her big bag that probably held more flyers.

"No, I actually just landed not too long ago." I confessed. I wanted this conversation to end. God knows I'm not great at socializing.

She smiles at me again and pulls a map out of her bag, "Oh, well here's a map of Manhattan. You're going to need it. I remember when I first moved here I got lost ALL the time and I had to carry a map with me everywhere and-" she rambled on.

"I'm sorry but I have to go meet up with my friend and I don't want to be late. Thanks for the map though." I said, taking the map and giving her an apologetic smile.

"Oh no problem! I hope I'll see you at the opening!!!" She yelled after me, but I was already walking as a from her, blending back in with the never ending flow of pedestrians.

"I hope not." I muttered to myself, and kept walking.

I walked across the street and found a spot that wasn't really crowded. I stopped in front of a little store that sold all kinds of goodies and stood against the wall. I opened the map and found the spot where the coffee shop was located. I looked up and yet again, I couldn’t see a street sign. I shoved the flyer into my purse, grabbed my suitcase in my left hand, and balanced my phone and map in my right.

Making my way down the street, I noticed how most people were looking down at their feet. Their hats were tilted downward, blocking out the views of the city around them. Their necks were bent forward, looking down at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. I could see a far past everyone in front of me because they were too busy looking down.

Successfully making it to the street corner without bumping into someone, I watched as the walking signal turned red. There were no cars coming and going down that road, but I still stopped. Apparently, everyone around me decided to keep walking and ignore it. Someone bumped me in the shoulder, and someone else ran into my map, creasing and crinkling it. "Jeez," I think to myself, "people don't care about safety around here. They don't wear seatbelt a in cabs and don't stop when a sign says stop."

Another person bumps my shoulder, making me lose my balance. I accidentally bump into a group of people who were all wearing suits. They glare at me, and I feel my cheeks burning bright red. I knew I wasn't glowing but I immediately turn away from them and make my way to the very edge of the curb. Even though I had figured out that I had the power to control my abilities to a certain degree, they sometimes acted up when I had emotion swings.

I flattened out my map the best I could and skimmed the paper to find where the cafe was located. I found it quickly and looked up to find the street name.

The signal was still red and people were still crossing the road, illegally. I looked around and noticed a man wearing a black jacket, jeans, a blue shirt and a baseball cap, who was waiting patiently for the walking signal to turn green. He was standing completely still, his hands in his pockets, shoulders squared and feet evenly spread apart. People were parting, and maneuvering around the man. It made sense considering the man was tall and well built. I couldn't see his face, the baseball cap was blocking the view, but I could just make out his chiseled jaw line and blond sideburns that were poking out of the side of his cap.

Tearing my eyes away from the man, I glanced down at my phone.  
5:54. "Crap. I have less than six minutes to get to the coffee shop and I have no idea how to get there." I sigh, thinking to myself. Figuring it would be easiest to just ask someone for directions, I carefully made my way over to the man. He had this sort of aura about him that screamed "You need help? I'll help you."

He must've seen me out of the corner of his eye, or heard my heavy suitcase rolling in his direction, because once I was couple feet away, he turned his head toward me, our eyes locking for a brief moment. He had bright blue eyes, that reminded me of an atoll that I once had to learn about in order to get a job at a working at an aquarium. I'd be lying if I said he wasn't attractive. When he saw me coming towards him, he stiffened, eyeing the paper in my hand. There was something altruistic about this man, like he gave out a helping hand to anyone who would accept it.

I've always hated talking to strangers. It's always awkward. No matter what. I simply smiled shyly, and walked up to him, tilting the map in my hands so he can see it better.

"Hey, um, I was wondering if you knew a quick way to get to the coffee shop on 58th and Broadway?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I make any mistakes please tell me!!! I try to make sure there are no errors, but nobody's perfect right? Oh well. Thanks for the amazing support!!! Hope you had a good week!!!
> 
> -B


	5. The Woman at the Corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She gave me a shy smile, and in a mellifluous voice said, “Hey, um, I was wondering if you knew a quick way to get to the coffee shop on 58th and Broadway?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Another chapter! It's been a while since I last posted. I haven't had time to work on it. I had some family members pass away, had some close family members lose their friends due to the school shooting in Oregon, and it was birthday earlier this week. Plus all the schoolwork I've had to do. Luckily, I've been able to work on it these last two days, but it was because I was home sick :( oh well. Hope you guys enjoy!!! Sorry if there's any mistakes. I'll fix them later...maybe...if I have time...

Steve’s P.O.V.

 

\--------Present Day-------

 

A cool breeze hit my face as I stepped outside of the Avenger’s Tower. The streets were over flowing with a sea of people, who were scurrying around trying to get from one place to another. I had decided I wanted to go on a walk and explore the city a little more, and get a little break from the team. I had thrown on a blue shirt and jeans after training, and had grabbed a coat and a hat on the way out.

Tugging down my baseball cap lower so it was covering more of my face, I started making my way through the crowded sidewalks, soaking in everything in around me. I really hope I don’t get recognized. I passed various stores and shops, food carts, and newspaper stands. I looked at the tall buildings that were scratching at the sky, and the leaves on trees dancing in the wind.

I walked a little faster every time I saw someone wearing Avenger merchandise. Let's just say, it got to the point where I almost broke into a jog. But other than the occasional businessmen dressed in suits and people wearing "I <3 Iron Man" or "I <3 Captain" T-shirts, everyone was wearing gray, or white, or black. They were such a huge contrast compared to the colorful scenery that was New York City.

Wandering aimlessly, I started to think about the events that had unraveled earlier this morning.

 

~~~~~~~Earlier that day~~~~~~~

 

It was 8 o’clock when Sam bolted into the kitchen with the biggest smile on his face. He ran straight past me, towards the fridge pulling out a jug of orange juice and drinking it straight from the carton. I finished taking a drink of my black coffee and set my cup down on the wooden surface of the kitchen table. 

"What's got that giant smile plastered on your face?" asked Natasha, her eyebrows furrowed. She was sitting crisscross-applesauce, yes the Black Widow was sitting crisscross-applesauce, on top of the island, both hands holding her cup of coffee in front of her. 

"Happy to see the orange juice?" asked Tony, smirking, as he leaned against the island next to Natasha, holding a glass of what appeared to be some kind of quaff. How he could start drinking this early in the morning, nobody knew, nor did they want to. 

It was just the four of us in the kitchen and we were all wearing our workout clothes, except for Sam who was dressed in blue jeans, an army green T-shirt, and a pair of tan timberland boots. The whole room smelt like coffee, the sunlight flooding though the ceiling high windows that lined the wall opposite of me. Glancing over Sam, I saw as he quickly chugged down the last of the juice.

Wiping away the orange juice that managed to escape onto his chin with his sleeve, he flashed us all another grin, looking over at Tony. “You remember how I was telling you about my friend who’s a major in thermodynamics and engineering? Well, I called and told her that there was a job opening here, and after telling her it was at my work, she agreed! She’s flying into today! I’m supposed to pick her up from the airport later.” He said giddily, as he threw away the container. 

“Her?” I asked, my eyebrows furrowed. “Don’t get me wrong, I don’t have anything against scientists that are women, I just don’t remember you ever talking about her, whoever she is.” I don't remember Sam ever mentioning this girl.

“Wait, how come I didn’t know you were having a lady-friend flying up here?” Natasha said, gaining my attention. This was new. Normally, she knew about anything and everything that happened in this tower. Especially if it involved a ‘lady-friend’ of some sort.

“Wait, Tony didn’t tell you guys? That’s surprising.” Sam said. He looked utterly shocked, and to be honest, so was I. You can’t just tell Stark anything without him immediately running off, liquor in hand, to go tell someone, but what I was most surprised about was the fact that Sam told Tony before me. It’s probably because it’s work related. 

“Well he didn’t. Who is she?” Natasha said glaring at Tony, who put his hands up in defense. Whipping out her phone, she looked like she was ready to run a background check on the girl Sam was talking about.

“Oh well, she’s my best friend. Has been for the longest time. We went to college together and have been friends ever since. She hasn’t figured out what she wants to do for a living yet, so I told her a job opened up here and that it came with a place for her to stay. It took some convincing, but she accepted it!”

“She needed to be convinced? How could she not jump at the opportunity to work with Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist?” Tony said smirking, as he repeated his mantra.

Rubbing the back of his neck, looking ashamed, Sam explained. “I told her it was a surprise. I only told her that she’d finally be able to use the degrees she got in thermodynamics, that she’d be working at my work and that a place to stay would be provided.”

We were all met by an uncomfortable silence. Nat was looking at Sam, her face devoid of all emotion, Tony was taking sips of his drink, and Sam pretended to be engrossed in his shoes.

“Doesn’t she know what you do for a living?” I finally said breaking the silence. If they're best friends, shouldn't she know what he does? All eyes were on Sam.

“No, she doesn’t, at least I don’t think so. She knows I was a USAF Pararescueman and that I used to work at the VA counseling guys who came home with PTSD. She knows I got a new job, this job as an Avenger, but she doesn’t know what I do, or where I work. I’m sure she knows who you guys are though. Everyone knows about the Avengers.” He said matter-of-factly.

“You still didn’t give me a name.” Nat said, sounding irritated, her fingers hovering over the screen on the phone.

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but all of a sudden his and Nat’s phone went off simultaneously. They both looked at their phones. “We got a mission,” Nat said looking at me while hopping off the counter, handing Tony her coffee cup, not breaking eye contact, “Just a quick interrogation. We’ll be gone for a couple of hours. In the meantime,” she said turning towards Sam, “You tell me everything about your Mystery Girl.”

“Fine,” Sam said, he looked over at Tony, “Please give her a cordial welcome when she gets here and please try not to scare her off.”

And with that they walked off, leaving me in the dust and Tony with a drink in both hands.

“NO PROMISES!!!” Tony yelled after them, spilling coffee and liquor all over himself, “DAMN IT THAT BURNS!!!” he screamed out, while furiously trying to take off his shirt, causing him to spill more of the hot beverage on himself.

“Maybe you shouldn’t drink this early Stark, it makes you clumsy.” I said shaking my head, heading towards the training room.

 

\------- Back to the Present -------

 

Making it a few more blocks, I reached a cross walk. The florescent red hand of the crosswalk signal stopped me in my tracks, pulling me back to reality. Waiting patiently for it to turn green, I put my hands in my pockets and watched as people kept walking, either completely oblivious or just simply ignoring the sign. I guess I could've kept walking since there were no cars, but I decided to hang back and wait for the signal.

There were flyers and posters fluttering everywhere and the not-so-distant sound of cars and horns honking along with the occasional sound of a bird chirping filled my ears. That’s when I felt someone’s eyes on me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a woman with (h/l), (h/c) hair that was loosely curled. She was wearing a (f/c) T-shirt, dark blue jeans, brown combat boots and a brown leather jacket. I don’t know why I didn’t notice her earlier, she stuck out in the sea of grays and blacks. I turned my head towards her, and we locked eyes. They were (e/c) with little red flakes sprinkled around that looked like they were glinting, but it could’ve just been the sun. She had a purse around her shoulder and was lugging a suitcase behind her.

I stiffened when I saw the paper in her hand. She recognized me. Dang it. She wants an autograph. Should I run? If I stay I’ll get swarmed by people, I thought, not sure what to do. But before I made up my mind, the woman tilted the paper in her hand. It was a map.

She gave me a shy smile, and in a mellifluous voice said, “Hey, um, I was wondering if you knew a quick way to get to the coffee shop on 58th and Broadway?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need your guys' help. In the next chapter during the reader's and Steve's brief conversation, Steve is going to recommend that she gets something there because he likes it. What do you think Steve would get at a cafe? And Please, Please! Don't say black coffee! You could even say a milkshake or something! Actually that might work...


	6. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I turn back towards the cocky man, give him an apologetic smile, and in my most polite voice say, “I’m sorry but who are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted this story in so long!!!! I'll give you a brief summary of my busy life: Lots of tests, two family emergencies on the same day, doctors appointments (I have runners knee apparently), and my sister and I both got our braces! Thank you guys so much for the amazing support and the amazing comments!!! I can't believe it!! Over 2000 hits and 116 kudos!!! I hope you guys enjoy this VERY LONG chapter! It's 3,467 words long, by far my longest chapter of this story!!!  
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Brianna

(Y/n)’s POV

 

"Hey, um, I was wondering if you knew a quick way to get to the coffee shop on 58th and Broadway?" I said, hoping I sounded friendly. The man didn’t react right away, so I kept talking, “I’m awful when it comes to using maps, and I really don’t know how to work the GPS on my phone.”

“Completely understandable ma’am. I haven’t quite learned how to use it yet either.” he said in a gentle, yet embarrassed voice, finally snapping out of his trance and giving a small smile. Ma’am? Who said ma’am these days?

Propping the suitcase next to me, “Thanks,” I said giving him a broad smile, which he returned with as much enthusiasm. After an awkward moment of silence, besides the constant sound of people walking past and cars honking, I was pulled out of my little trance as he started talking.

“May I?” Steve asked gesturing towards the map.

I nodded, shy all of a sudden, and handed him the map. He carefully took the map from me, as if he was scared he’d rip it to shreds, and looked at it, holding it open with both hands. Grabbing my suitcase again, I walked over to him so I was now standing on his left. Looking at the map, I found where the café was located and reached my hand over the map, my hand brushing over his left hand and pointed. “I know where it is, I just don’t know how to get there.”

He looked up at me, our eyes meeting for the tiniest moment, then looked up, his eyebrows slowly furrowing, as he looked around for a street sign even though there were none in sight. “That’s weird. They must be replacing them or something. We might have to keep walking in order to find one. Is that okay?” he asked.

“That’s perfectly fine with me. This won’t be the first time I’ve arrived fashionably late.” I said lightheartedly, grabbing the suitcase again, as we started to cross the street, since the little green guy was glowing. This has to be some kind of a joke. Guys aren’t this nice. And yet, here I am walking along the streets of New York with a bag of old memories, following a complete stranger I literally just met not even five minutes ago. I’m just hoping this isn’t some kind of a sick joke, because I do not want to know what the punch line is.

“I’m known for showing up fashionably late, and I mean really late,” He said, chuckling with a small smile, head held up high looking for a street sign, “Are you meeting up with someone then?”

“Yeah, I’m going to go meet up with my best friend I haven’t seen for ages.” I said. It felt weird talking to a stranger about Sam, or at least someone I just met. “I just flew in today, hence the suitcase.” I said motioning towards the suitcase.

“That’s nice,” he said, out of politeness and to help beguile the time. He looked down at me, the city traffic reflecting light in his eyes, “You said the coffee shop on 58th and Broadway right?”

“Mhmm. Have you ever been there?” I asked, glancing over at him.

He shook his head looking back at the street in front of us, “No, but I heard they have good chai tea there,” he stopped, making me stop next to him. He opened the map back up and looked at it.

“Then I guess I’ll just have to try it then.” I said looking at the map with him.

“Ok, so you’re going to take a left here, then a right, and it should be on the third store on the right.” The man said, looking me in the eyes. His cap wasn’t as low as it had been when I first saw him, allowing me to see more of his face. Without the shadow of the baseball cap’s brim, making his eyes stand out even more. Eyes the bluish-steel color of a midwinter sky.

“Left, right, third on the right, I think I got it. Thank you for the help!” I said snapping myself out of my little trance.

“No problem. The pleasure was mine.” he said handing me the map. The pleasure was mine? Man, he is like some strange incarnation of Don Quixote, except only because of the fact that he was chivalrous to an absurd degree.

“I’ll let you know if the Chai Tea’s any good, if I run into you sometime.” I said smiling taking the map.

“Sounds good. Have a good day.” Steve said as he started to walk backwards, towards the way we came.

“You too!” I called over my shoulder, as I started walking away. I pulled out my phone and checked the time.

6:11 pm

“Damn it!” I said, rushing towards the coffee shop I now knew the directions to.

 

…

 

The tiny café huddled despondent among the huge city buildings. There’s nothing slick about it, no fancy fonts or white etching upon the glass. You could pick the whole thing up and send it back thirty years and it wouldn’t look out of place. I looked down at my phone.

6:23. Better late than never.

The little bell gave a soft ring as I opened the door to the little coffee shop. As I stepped in, the half dozen or so customers glanced up as the door swung open. Seeing it was only another entrant, they returned to their conversations as the door swung shut behind me. There were two big windows on either side of the door on the left side of the shop there was the counter and the register with a little line of customers.

Stepping quickly into the line, I glanced around at all the people. Directly in front of me and to the right by the window, there was a girl reading a book on one of the many couches and to my left there were little tables with chairs. Looking back over my shoulder I saw a couple sitting on two black tullsta chairs having a conversation that by the looks of it was very lighthearted. There was also a mother with her teenage daughter playfully arguing over which “Avenger” was the hottest. A short businessman stood in front of me in line and me being a good head taller than he was, allowed me to see the menu that was written on the chalkboards hanging above the register. The interior of the place was warm and cheery, with bright lights and colorful picture hanging on the brick walls. There was soft music playing in the background which made the whole really come together.

Already knowing what I wanted, I scanned the room one more time and didn’t see Sam anywhere. He’s probably still caught up with work. Walking up to the register I ordered a medium Chai Tea and a black coffee, knowing Sam would want one. When they were ready, I walked across the wood flooring to the very opposite side of the room and sat at the little two person table setting my suitcase at my feet and my purse hanging off the back of my chair. Glancing at my phone again and seeing only a couple minutes have passed, I gaze out the window.

Hundreds of people rushed by my window, outside on the crowded street, completely oblivious of the coffee shop that stood right next to them. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes.

It was breathtaking. I could see everything. Looking around, it was more like moving my head around since my eyes were closed, I could make out the people in the buildings next to me, the people walking on the sidewalks, driving past in cars and taxis, all of their heat signatures different and unique in their own way. Focusing harder, my eyebrow scrunching up, I saw the heat signature of the tea in front of me.

Looking and focusing on the coffee next to my tea, I saw that the coffee was cooling down. Not knowing when Wilson would get here I placed my hand around the coffee cup, I carefully let a tiny flame come out of my hand, small enough so no one could see it unless they had infrared vision, and warmed up the coffee until it was just below boiling point.

The sound of the bell ringing above the door made me open my eyes and extinguish the flame. I couldn’t stop the wide smile that that spread across my face. Standing in front of the door stood a man with dark chocolate skin wearing a big cocky grin along with blue jeans, an army green T-shirt, and a pair of tan boots.

“Wilson!!!” I cried out, jumping out of seat and ran towards him and hugged him causing him to take a few steps backwards.

“(Y/n)! It’s so good to see you!”

Pulling away from him I looked him over. “Dude, you’ve been working out!” I say poking him in the arm, the bicep to be exact. “Usually I can tackle you to the ground when I hug you like that!”

He lets out a hearty laugh and I start walking backwards to the table. “Come on, our drinks are gunna get cold!”

As we both took a seat across from each other, me by my bags and my back to the wall, and Sam with his back towards the rest of the shop.

“What did you get me?” he said raising an eyebrow in a joking tone, “And what did you do to it?”

“Oh nothing,” I say with a smirk on my face, “Just the normal stuff. You know, swished it in my mouth and spit it back out and asked the barista to put some lemon juice in it.” He starts shakes his head back in forth as if trying to shake his smile off his face. “It’s just black coffee and before you ask me, yes I remember, it’s not like I didn’t buy us coffee almost every day for the four years of college we had together.”

This earns me a giant laugh from Sam, and one from me, as I watch him try to stop laughing by drinking his coffee, which looks like it just burnt his tongue.

“What did you get?” he asked sounding generally curious after he allows his tongue to cool down.

“I got Chai Tea.” I said taking a big sip.

“I didn’t know you drank tea.”

“Neither did I. I was told this place was known for it.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t pick you up at the airport and that I got here really late. I got a last minute phone call from work saying they needed me and I got stuck there longer than I expected.” He said with a sincere voice. I knew he hated being late and not being true to his word.

“It’s fine. Honestly, I was late too. I got a little lost, okay more like I thought I was in the middle of a never-ending sea of people the size of a country, but I asked someone for directions, who by the way was really nice and was the person who recommended that I try the tea.” I say truthfully, rambling a little bit. Sam’s the only person I allow myself to ramble to, but I always make sure I don’t go on for too long.

“So you had fun exploring Manhattan for a little bit?” he asked as he blew on his coffee so he wouldn’t burn himself.

“Yeah, all the buildings are amazing,” I said and remembered something. “Okay, so when I was at the airport and hailed a cab, I asked the driver to take me to one of the most visited sight-seeing spots… Are you okay Sam?” Something was off by the way he wouldn’t meet my eyes, instead opting to look out the window.

“I’m fine, I just saw something out of the corner of my eye.” He said looking back at me.

I studied him for a brief second then continued. “The cabdriver took me to this building that I didn’t even recognize, let alone know existed. I was a tall, modern tower with big glass windows. Oh and it had a giant ‘A’ on top of it.”

Sam scratched the back of his head. “Actually, that’s where I work and where you’ll be working.”

What? I’m going to be working in a famous sightseeing building that I didn’t know existed? Why would they need a thermodynamics scientist in a building like that? I sat there in confusion, my head running a hundred miles a minute.

“Wait… What’s the name of the building? What do you do there? Why do they need me? Why is it a famous building?” I ask spitting out questions rapidly. I can feel my hands growing warm and I quickly put my hands in my lap. I don’t have to look to know that my hands are glowing orange. I stuff them into the pockets of my leather jacket. Ever since the incident, I had taken the time to put fireproof lining in all of the pockets in my coats and jeans.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down! I’ll explain everything in a little bit. Right now I need to ask you a couple of questions.”

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. HE had to ask ME questions? What have I gotten myself into?

“It’s what they’re going to be asking you during the interview.”

“Okay…?” I say hesitantly. Calming myself down, I can feel my hands returning to normal.

“Do you know what the giant ‘A’ stands for?”

“No.”

“Do you know who I am?”

“What kind of a question is that? Of course I know who you are!”

“I know you do, but when they ask you these questions they’re going to want the whole answers.”

“Ok. You’re Samuel Wilson.”

“What did I do after college?”

“Umm… You became a USAF Pararescueman.”

“What is my job?”

“You used to work at the VA counseling guys who came home with PTSD, but I don’t know what you do now. That’s what I’m trying to figure out.” I say irritated.

“Do you know who the Avengers are?”

“Why is that important? Why do people keep talking about them here?”

“Just answer the question (Y/n), please. These are the questions they will be asking you.”

“Fine. Yes I know who the Avengers are. They saved the world a couple of times right? I can’t tell you their names from memory because I don’t remember, and I don’t know what they look like.”

“Wait, you don’t know what they look like?” He asked sounding shocked.

“Yes Sam, you know I don’t have cable and that I don’t have social media because it’s confusing and I don’t know how it works. I know there’s a metal man, a green guy, a guy in red, a guy who’s called America?, a guy with a bow, a chick that’s good at gymnastics, a really buff dude, a red guy, another metal guy, another girl that wears red, and I think there’s a guy with wings.”

“Do you have a favorite?” He asked leaning in.

“This isn’t an interview is it?”

“Nope. You got me,” He said putting his hands up in surrender, I giant grin on his face, “But in my defense, I wanted to know what you knew. And I got you good, didn’t I?”

“You are such a jerk sometimes!” I say reaching my hand across the table and playfully smacking him on his arm, knowing my hand was its normal color again. “Who’s your favorite?”

“The guy with the wings, as you like to call him.”

“And why’s that?” I ask teasingly.

“He’s the hottest one!”

We both start laughing again and eventually when we start to calm down Sam stands up holding his half-empty coffee.

“Come on. Let’s go. I want to go show you your new workplace.”

“But you haven’t told me what you do or what the company is called.” I say getting up and gathering my stuff and handing Sam my purse. There was no way I was letting him carry my suitcase.

“I’ll tell you everything when we get there.” He said as we started making our way out the door.

“Oh, and I think the guy with wings is probably my least favorite.” I said throwing away my empty cup with a smirk on my face.

“Hey!”

 

…

 

After a short taxi ride to the ‘A’ tower, without any glowing accidents, we got out of the taxi.

“Why are you doing that?” I asked Sam as we walk towards the entrance. He had put on sunglasses and was staring straight ahead not making eye contact with anyone.

“You’ll know soon enough.” He said opening the door for me.

“You know I’m already getting tired of all these weird questions and secrecy.”

He laughed and led me straight past the receptionist and to the elevator. When the elevator doors opened, we stepped in. When the doors closed, I looked over at Sam expecting him push the button for what floor we were going to go to. When he didn’t make a move to push a button I got confused. “Wilson, what are you do-“

“Good evening Mr. Wilson and Miss (Y/l/n). We’ve been looking forward to your arrival.” An electronic female voice cut me off, and I jumped quickly stuffing my hands in my pockets. I could feel the fire surrounding my hands.

“What was that?” I quickly ask Sam, sounding completely freaked out. I look over at him and he has a gigantic smile on his face.

“My name is Friday. I am an AI system that is here to assist everyone.”

“Oh ok.” I said still shocked.

“Friday can you please take us to Tony?” Sam said, a smile still embedded on his face.

“Of course. It was nice meeting you Miss (Y/l/n).” Friday said as the elevator started moving.

“Uh, you too.” They have artificial intelligence? What kind of a place is this? Before I could say anything else, the elevator dinged letting us know we arrived at the correct floor.

I stepped out into a room that was very spacious with expensive looking décor, couches, chairs, coffee tables, a tiny bar, and a giant TV with sound system, and big glass windows that stretched from the ceiling to the floor giving an astonishing view.

There were four other people in the room besides Sam and I. Sitting in an arm chair sat a man with curly black hair who was looking up from his book and another man with golden brown hair who was laying upside down off one of the couches with his head barely off of the ground.

A couple feet in front of Sam and I stood a man with dark brown hair who was holding a scotch glass and next to him stood a woman with fiery red hair who had her arms crossed in front of her. What kind of a work place is this?

The brunette with a drink in his hand was the first to greet me. “You must be the one and only (Y/n), Sam’s lady friend.” he said with a smug smirk on his face. Before I can turn to Sam and glare at him, the woman kicks him in the leg causing him to almost spill his drink as he lets out a couple of curses.

“Sorry about him. It’s very nice to meet you (Y/n).” She said holding out her hand for me to shake.

I shake her hand and flash everyone in the room a smile. “It’s nice to meet you too, uh… I’m sorry I don’t think you guys mentioned your names.” I say a little awkwardly.

“That is the lovely Natasha,” the brunette said, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he gestures towards the lady next to him. “And that’s Bruce and Clint.” he said pointing to the man with the curly black hair and then to the man who was handing off the couch but was now standing next to Natasha.

“It’s nice to meet you all.” I say looking at all them, then looking back at the brunette in front of me. “And what’s your name?” I ask politely.

The man laughs. LAUGHS. “Everyone knows who I am.” He says once he calms down a little bit. Man, this guy sure has a big ego.

I turn and look over at Sam who looks completely uncomfortable. “Am I supposed to know who he is?” I whisper to Sam, “Because I have no clue who he is.”

I turn back towards the cocky man, give him an apologetic smile, and in my most polite voice say, “I’m sorry but who are you?”

So this is the punch line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if I made any mistakes! I kinda skimmed for mistakes, but I know there's probably something wrong in there. I honestly don't know if this chapter makes any sense but oh well. Let me know if you get confused. I appreciate any feedback.
> 
> Thanks for the amazing support!


	7. Formal Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So we meet again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! It's been ages! Wish I could've posted sooner, but here are my excuses:  
> -Writer's Block  
> -Procrastination  
> -Lots of school projects and tests to study for  
> -Holidays  
> -Traveling (4 flights and 2 road trips)  
> -No WiFi  
> -More procrastination  
> -Netflix  
> -Research for this story  
> I know what you're thinking. I have very valid excuses.

 

 

"You really made this a surprise for her didn't you?" Natasha remarked, a small amused on her face as she looked at Sam.

"It's not  _that_ big of a surprise." Sam replied, but the way he said it as he shifted uncomfortably in his spot, made it sound like even he didn't believe himself.

"If you think finding out your best friend is an  _Avenger_ , who lives and works with _all_   the other Avengers, and is told they now have a job working _and_ living in the same building as them, then by all means, this isn't a big surprise at all." the cocky man cut in with a huge grin, looking very smug with himself until Natasha swiftly kicked him in the shin for the second time, or at least that I've seen.

"Wait, _WHAT_?!" I whirled around facing Sam, who was glaring at the cocky man. "You're an Avenger?! Why didn't you tell me?! It's not like you never had the opportunity to! Which Avenger are you?" It all came spilling out. There's a sudden rush of warmth that engulfs my hands and dances around my fingers. I quickly glance down at my hands and am relieved to see no flames whatsoever. I don't have time to deal with you, you stupid emotional, uncontrollable pain of a power! The last thing I need right now is to combust and have everything go up in flames and smoke, of be crushed by air. This is too much. I clamp my mouth shut, forcing myself from asking too many questions, and shove my hands into my pockets.

"The Falcon." Sam said as he let out a breath he was holding in. He looked relieved and he had a good reason to be. I won't even deny it, I've acted _way_ worse to littler things in the past, and he knew it. He's witnessed it. But of course that was before I became a walking, living blowtorch.

"That explains why you got mad at me when I was joking around, saying he was my least favorite out of all the Avengers! And why you said he- you- was your favorite!" I couldn't help the small smile that spread across my face. "You are still the same even after all these years!" I said in a teasing manner.

"Well," Natasha says, amusement in her voice, and I turn around to face her. "Feel free to share what else has and hasn't changed since Wilson's college days." she says with a huge smile on her face. It's probably not the biggest smile she's ever had, but it's the biggest one I've witnessed. She very obviously wants to know every dirty little secret about Sam. 

"Oh don't worry, I'll be having a show and tell session on Wilson sooner than you think!" I beamed as I took my hands back out of pockets, now that they were back to normal temperature. Apparently, when I'm happy, or relaxed, or focused, or tired, or just downright drunk, that's when I have complete control over my abilities. "Wait. If Wilson over here is the Falcon, you must be-"

"Agent Romanov, also known as the Black Widow." she replied cutting me off. Looking over her shoulder, looking at the two other men who were observing our little meet-n-greet. "Come on boys, don't be shy. Introduce yourselves!" 

The man with golden brown hair, who was no longer hanging upside down from the couch, walked over and stood next to Natasha, his hand proffered to me. "Clint Barton. Also known as Hawkeye." Clint introduced himself with a wink.

Giving him a smile and a nod, he stepped back and let the man with dark, curly hair step into the little semicircle that had somehow formed around Sam and I. The man had his arms crossed as he took his place next to Clint, and gave me a shy, little wave. "I'm Dr. Banner, but you can call me Bruce if you'd like. Just please don't call me by the Other Guy's name."

"You got it." I said with a nod of acknowledgement. I've heard enough about the big green dude from the news broadcasts on the radio about how much he can pack in a punch.

"Saving the best for last I see." The still unknown cocky man chimed in. "The names Stark. Anthony Stark. I would be dramatically taking off a pair of sunglasses right now, but unfortunately I don't have a pair on me, so I'll go with my other introduction. I'm Tony. Tony Stark. Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Also known as the owner of Stark Industries, or you know, the Iron Man." Tony smirked. He was obviously enjoying putting on his little show. "Thor, Vision, and Wanda, who's also known as the Scarlett Witch, are currently on a mission right now, kicking ass without me, so you'll probably meet them in a day or two. But I do know Capsicle's somewhere around here. Friday," He says looking towards the ceiling, "Tell Cap to come meet us in here. It's urgent, but there's no need to suit up."

"Yes sir." Friday replies.

Looking back at me, he continues. "I've seen your resume (Y/n), and I have to say I'm impressed. I mean, wow. All of your former bosses along with _____ over here, said nothing but good things about you." He added. 

"Thanks! I'm glad to hear that." I replied, not really listening. Part of me believes this isn't even real, but then again that's what I thought the moment I realized what had happened after I pushed that button. God, that button. I'm scared to even push a button on an elevator now because of it. "Okay, tell me if I miss anything. I want to make sure I have everything straight."

"Shoot." Clint says, then smiles. "You know what. That pun was intended." A few chuckles and giggles were heard and I took it as a queue to continue.

"My best friend is an Avenger, who flies around using what looks like a jet-pack with wings, looking like some wind-up bird toy I had when I was 6, and who has also given me a job working for the Avengers?" I summed up in disbelief.

"Technically, you won't be working  _for_ the Avengers, you'll be working with them. Well, mostly just Bruce and me. But other than that, it sounds like you're all caught up."

"Who's caught up? Did someone get captur-?" A familiar voice said to my right, capturing everyone's attention. I whipped my head towards the voice and let out the tiniest gasp.  Looking directly at me was the man who I had just met earlier today, who had what looked like surprise and confusion written all over his face. Which was probably exactly what exactly written on my face too. 

He recovered before I did though, a small smile breaking out onto his face. "So we meet again." Causing me to laugh and the others to become really confused.

"It appears so. Nice to see you again stranger." a smile spreading across my face as well.

"Wait, you knew  _him_ before you knew who I was? Unbelievable!" Tony declared throwing his hands up in the air, still holding onto his now empty scotch glass.

"Well, I didn't exactly know  _who_ he was, but yeah. I knew him before you." I say giving Tony an apologetic smile that turned into a full blown grin.

"How did you guys even know each other?" Sam asked, completely and utterly confused.

"We met each other earlier today. I was out on a walk and she asked me for directions." he said as he walked towards me. "I don't think I ever formally introduced myself. Steve Rogers." Steve said holding out his hand.

"(Y/n) (Y/l/n)." I replied shaking his hand, as we exchanged smiles. Oh my God. This is just perfect. I freaking ran into  _Captain America_ , no scratch that,  _asked_ him for directions and I didn't even recognize him? Who runs into Captain America and doesn't even recognize him? Who does that? I feel like a complete idiot right now.

"So you must be Sam's friend from college." Steve stated, his arms now crossed in front of him. He was still wearing what I last saw him in, minus the baseball cap, sunglasses, and jacket.

"Guilty."

He just nods, neither of us knowing what to say. 

"Well," Natasha speaks up. "(Y/n)'s probably exhausted from the traveling. I'm going to go show her to her room."

"Okay. Sounds like a plan. It was nice meeting you all." I smile as I grab my suitcase and Natasha grabs my bag from Sam. 

"Nice meeting you too." a jumble of voices behind me say as Natasha ushers me into the elevator.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you to all of you who left me kudos and comments on the last chapter!!! I know I made a couple empty promises, but I decided to wait until after Christmas to post because I knew some of you guys would be busy. I'll be better at posting more chapters!!! (I've decided to make it my New Year's Resolution XD)
> 
> P.s. I now have a Tumblr!!!! You can find me at formallyknownasb


	8. Help!

 

 

**SHOULD PIETRO BE ALIVE IN THIS STORY???**

 

I have been asked if I would be having Pietro in Good Directions and I want to know what you guys think.

In the beginning, I wasn't planning on him being alive, because I thought it would lead to more personal and bonding moments

in the future with the Reader and Wanda.

BUT I'M TORN.

This has been nagging me the last few months and I'm having trouble writing this story because of it.

So please, let me know if I should continue going off of what really happened, or if I should

have Pietro join in on the fun.

 

Thank you!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Belated Valentine's Day!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> P.s. I now have a Tumblr!!!! You can find me at formallyknownasb


	9. Update

I just wanted to let you guys know that I am working on this story and that I am currently rewriting all of the previous chapters in order for Pietro to fit into the story and for the Reader's backstory to make a little more sense scientifically and to help deepen her character a little bit more. I haven't forgotten or abondoned this story, so don't worry. I am also currently planning out the next couple of chapters for Early Mornings and am currently rewriting that story as well. I am so excited to start the "final" draft of the next chapter in that story. But stay tuned, there will be updates coming soon! Thanks for all of your feedback and patience. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now have a Tumblr!!! My username is formallyknownasb

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... What did ya think? What should I change? What should I do different? Is the story somewhat decent? Please let me know what you think!


End file.
